Snoggletog One Shots
by UnderTheWillowTrees
Summary: Two Snoggletog one shots to get you into the holiday spirit! (Or you're reading these is January, desperately trying to cling to the last days of Christmas). Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid. Rating: K
1. Gifts

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! Okay, so it's not Christmas yet, but me and my family put out tree up on Sunday so I'm in a Christmas-y mood.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Heh heh.**

**This takes place when the characters are the age they will be in the second movie (for the teens, my guess is 18-19).**

* * *

The fire in the Mead Hall was roaring, giving Hiccup and Astrid who were snuggled up together on the wooden sofa in front of it a faintly orange glow.

Hiccup was stretched out across the sofa with his head resting against the arm rest while Astrid was using his chest as a pillow, her legs tangled with his.

"This is nice." sighed Astrid, grabbing Hiccup's arms and wrapping them around herself.

"Yeah." smiled Hiccup, shutting his eyes and tilting his head back further.

"When d'ya think the dragons'll be back?" asked Astrid, taking one of Hiccup's calloused hands and intertwining it with hers.

"Not sure. Couple of days, I suppose." answered Hiccup, burying his chin into her thick, blonde hair.

"Oh! I gotta give you your present!" grinned Astrid sitting up and twisting around to look at her boyfriend.

"Gotta give you yours too." said Hiccup. "Hold on."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wooden box with silver around the edges.

"Open it." instructed Hiccup, crossing his legs and staring at Astrid as she carefully opened the box.

"Wow." breathed Astrid, taking the pretty, golden necklace with a little pendant shaped like what looked like an astrid from the box. "It's beautiful. Did you make it?"

"Yeah. It was quite tricky 'cause it's smaller than the stuff I usually do. May I?" asked Hiccup, taking the necklace from her and gesturing towards her neck.

Astrid nodded and turned away from him, pulling her braid out of the way.

Hiccup fastened the chain around her neck and Astrid turned back to him.

"Thank you." thanked Astrid, her smile possibly even wider than it had been. She picked her small satchel next to the sofa up off the floor and opened it, pulling a small black book with carefully painted gold lettering on it.

_The Night Fury_

"What's this?" asked Hiccup, looking up at Astrid as she handed it to him.

"You know how you were telling me about how there was nothing on the Night Fury in the Book of Dragons? And remember when we were about fourteen and you asked Gobber if there was another book that had something about Night Furies? Well I only went and made one. I tracked down Trader Johan on Stormfly a couple of weeks ago and traded one of my daggers for a blank notebook, then I basically stalked Toothless all day and then I asked Fishlegs if you'd told him anything about Night Furies. Luckily for me, you had. Then, I made Toothless come to the Cove with me and sketched him a couple of times, then I copied those up into the book. So there you have it! Your very own Night Fury manual."

"Astrid, this is, this is amazing!" breathed Hiccup, an enormous smile gracing his features as he flipped through the notebook. "Thank you!"

"It was nothing." smiled Astrid, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"And your drawings are pretty good." chuckled Hiccup.

Astrid grinned and gave him a light punch on the arm.

"They'd better be. All together they took about four hours to draw." said Astrid, closing her hand around the pendant on her necklace.

"You're definitely the best girlfriend ever." said Hiccup, pulling Astrid into a hug.

"Oh I know. But you're the best boyfriend ever." said Astrid, returning the embrace.

"Happy Snoggletog, Astrid." smiled Hiccup.

"Happy Snoggletog."

Astrid cupped Hiccup's cheeks, tilted her head to the side and brought her lips to his. When she pulled away she could still feel the funny tingling in her lips that she always felt after she kissed Hiccup.

* * *

**So, I'm not gonna lie. I love the way this turned out. Please tell me what you thought!**


	2. Dance

**So, as you may know, this was originally just a one shot. But I was reading some Christmas books and really wanted to write this. So I'm making this a collection on Snoggletog one shots! I'll do a couple this year and maybe some next year, I don't really know, I just go with it.**

**Also, not including December, it's seven months 'til June! HTTYD 2 people! Except not for me. 'Cause I live in the UK. And in the UK it comes out in July. Uuugghhh. I call bullshit.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**One more thing, when Hiccup and Astrid dance, they're dancing to Humours of Glendart which I got off the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part One soundtrack. Woop**

**This is set when the teens are like 18-19 (second movie)**

* * *

The Mead Hall was glowing with the light from the roaring fire and the coloured lanterns that seemed to sway in time with the music. The band were on the stage, putting their hearts and souls into the music they were playing. The Vikings on the dance floor were taking part in a very traditional dance in which everyone joined hands in a circle.

The dance ended and all the Vikings cheered, some even yelling over the noise 'Happy Snoggletog!'.

"Happy Snoggetog Hiccup." smiled Astrid as she walked into the hall, wrapped up in her hunting jacket.

"And a very happy Snoggletog to you too, M'lady." grinned Hiccup as Astrid gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Wanna dance?" asked Astrid, not waiting for an answer as she shrugged her jacket off, threw it over a chair and began dragging her boyfriend to the dance floor.

"I suck at dancing!" argued Hiccup, though he was half laughing at Astrid's antics.

"I know! So do I!" laughed Astrid.

The two got into position (by copying what the other couples were doing)and waited for the band to strike up the music.

The band began to play and, after they had snuck a quick glance at the couple next to them, Hiccup and Astrid began to dance.

It was quite a traditional dance and most people learned it at a very young age. Astrid had learned Iit at five years old when her mother had given her and her older brother dance lessons. Hiccup's mother (who wasn't exactly light on her feet) had taught Hiccup, but not very well. He knew the steps, but that didn't mean he was good at it.

Hiccup spun Astrid around and then drew closer, making them both laugh loudly, giving the other Vikings a reason to give them funny looks.

Then men then wrapped their arms around their partner's front, while their partners did the same to them and slow walked around one another.

Then everyone formed two lines, men on the left and women on the right. The two at the end of each row hurried up to each other, drew each other closer and danced through the middle, laughing as they went.

It continued like this until it got to Hiccup and Astrid who exchanged grins, joined hands and spun all the way down the line, grinning madly.

The music finally began to die down and the dancers burst into applause.

"We weren't that bad, were we?" asked Astrid, breathlessly laughing as she and Hiccup sat down on the sofa.

"Dunno." chuckled Hiccup. "Hey Fishlegs? Are we really that bad at dancing?"

"Yes. You both suck." grinned Fishlegs.

"Shut up you!" yelled Astrid, smiling as she threw one of the pillows on the sofa at Fishlegs.

"Anyway, that was fun." said Hiccup, wrapping his arm around Astrid.

"Yeah." added Astrid.

"You wanna go again?" they both asked at the same time.

* * *

**Meh. I really suck at describing dances. And the reason Astrid didn't properly hit Fishlegs is because it was Snoggletog! Really, where's your holiday spirit?**


End file.
